Aion-Marianee's Ascension
by Maria65
Summary: Atreia...a world full of life; but then it's all gone, the world shattered into two parts, Elysea and Asmodae. As war between Elysea, Asmodae and the Baluar get more violent, Aion believe's a Deava may save his world. This story is his Chosen, the one he believe's can save Atreia. Marianee, Tikora, Zwellos and Zalin belong to me, rest to NCSoft, rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Atreia is a hollow world created by the god, Aion. Atreia's two halves were connected by the Tower of Eternity, a massive structure imbued with Aether, Aion's life essence. During a great battle, the Tower was destroyed, breaking the connection that held Atreia together, and causing the world to shatter. The event became known as The Great Cataclysm. Atreia divided into two parts during the Cataclysm; the lower half of the world became known as Elysea, a lush paradise touched by the sun's light. The area above, which became known as Asmodae, wasn't nearly as fortunate-the cruel landscape is without sun, and without mercy. The human inhabitants of Elysea, when ascended had beautiful white wings; and the Asmodian's had black wings that resemble the black sky. Between the two halves of the shattered planet of Atreia lies The Abyss, the hellish rift that separates Elysea and Asmodae. A harsh place, The Abyss is a contested area made up of the shattered pieces of the planet.

When Aion created Atreia and the humans who would inhabit it, he also put in place fearsome and powerful guardians known as Drakan. As the Drakan grew in number, they became confident and defiant, as well as more organized and filled with a desire for power. As time passed on the Drakan discovered a source of power from beyond Atreia, and five of them rose to positions of dominion over the others. These five, called the Dragon Lords, renamed themselves and their kind the Balaur. The Balaur, having grown so much in power and ability that they appeared as a new species, set about systematically extinguishing life on Atreia. Eventually, when he denied them the same powers he possessed, they turned on Aion and threatened to destroy the Tower of Eternity. Seeing his creation's threatened and the humans fighting bravely yet still unable to adequately defend themselves against the Balaur onslaught, Aion gathered twelve of the most loyal humans and imbued them with his life force, Aether, transforming them into beings known as the Empyrean Lords. Aion charged the Empyrean Lords with bringing down the Balaur and restoring peace to Atreia.

The five Empyrean Lords who had been sent to protect the north were renamed The Shedim Lords. The survivors regrouped, and their struggle to adapt to their new surroundings began. Over hundreds of years, they evolved to adjust to the darkness-their skin grew paler, and their bodies grew hardier and more cold resistant, while their feet turned to claws to withstand the harsh terrain, and their hands to talons to survive the hostile environment. Their land became Asmodae, and their people Asmodians. Those in the southern half of Atreia were more fortunate. With a star to light their world, their land became abundant and their people vigorous and beautiful. The five Empyrean Lords who remained in the south were renamed Seraphim Lords. The land became Elysea, and its people Elyos. The Elyos believed that they were blessed as Aion's chosen.

Neither of the separated worlds knew of the other's existence until a mysterious phenomenon opened portals around the Abyss, and a band of Elyos Daeva's ventured into them to discover Asmodae and the Asmodians. The Asmodian's were similar to their counterpart, except with black wings and unable to understand what the either was saying but understanding the Asmodian's blamed the Elyos a war broke out with only one survivor, who went to tell his leader's. Both sides learned that their world was bleeding Aether into the void between the two worlds known as the Abyss-a forbidding world filled with floating rock platforms and, to both sides horror, Balaur. The divided races came to believe that The Abyss was absorbing Aether because of a resonance between the two remaining shards of the Tower of Eternity-Asmodae and Elysea. Each side determined that the only means to preserve their own world was to end this resonance by destroying the other world and its inhabitants, thus closing The Abyss forever.

Now upon present day, a new group of Elyos are rising up, all hoping to meet a Daeva or fight beside them to do justice and keep peace. The newest group, consisting of a girl with three of her friends do their best to reach this standard. Though something within the girl will change the world of Atreia forever. This is her story…

A girl groaned sleepily as silver-blue eyes opened and looked around her room; nothing looked different, so why did her body demand her to be aware of her surrounding's? That's when she noticed a shadow off to her left and stifled an annoyed groan from leaving, which would alert her intruder of her being awake and aware. Steps slightly muffled due to the carpet ground came closer to her bed, only stopping when she rolled their way; yet she kept her eyes closed, already aware of whom it was. The steps came closer…closer still…and she could tell a hand was reaching for her.

"Get that hand any closer and I'll cut it off." The girl said with a threat lining her voice, snapping her eyes open.

The person, obviously a male yelped in surprised and stumbled backwards, falling down with a 'thud' as he hit the ground and the girl sat up. The light to her room turned on as a woman in her mid-thirty's entered, a scowl on her face as she glared slightly at the boy.

"Tikora Ecus" the woman chided, "stop annoying Marianee when my daughter obviously needs her sleep. She was up all night with you, Zalin and Zwellos, and I believe she has earned her rest." The woman stated, her black hair pulled into a bun.

"But Lady Serena," the boy began to protest, "she's been sleeping all day and noon has already arrived! We are meant to meet with Captain Scallner about our next job." The boy stated, his blue/green eyes wide.

Tikora Ecus, or Tikora as many called him by his first name, was a pale tan male with blue/green eyes, and slightly dark brown hair. His bangs were slightly long and fell before his face, the rest pulled over a spike on the back of his head.

"Don't get started Tikora!" the woman scolded, blue eyes glaring at the boy. "I've heard enough excuses from you to get Marianee up early enough to go on a mission with her before the others awaken." Serena explained, crossing her robed arms as she scowled.

Serena was a wonderful woman but she was strict and not someone anyone wanted to get angry; her husband had been an object of her wrath enough times to know how strong she was. Serena was what many called a Sorcerer, one who specializes in elemental magic; and both Tikora, Zalin, Zwellos, and Marianne's father, Jargon had seen how strong she was when angry.

"Please Lady Serena, can you wake Marianee?" Tikora asked as he began straightening himself, sitting.

Serena raised a brow before sighing as her shoulders slumped; why did she have to know the boy so well? Serena walked toward Marianee, uncrossing her arms and gently shaking her daughter, making her groan. "I don't want to get up." Marianee whined, earning a sigh from Serena. "Marianee" Serena began, speaking smoothly in her daughter's ear, "you must get up, Tikora wishes for you to be awake before the others awaken." Serena said gently, shaking her daughter more firmly. "Fine!" Marianee growled out, glaring at Tikora who laughed at her glare.

Marianee rose from her bed, before she looked at her mother who smiled at the look and ushered Tikora out of the room; the two leaving allowing Marianee to change. The eighteen-year-old girl sighed as she got out of the bed and began to freshen herself up for the day; as well as donning her armored leather. As she tied her hair into its high-ponytail, leaving some to cover her right eye; she headed to the main room, seeing Tikora sitting at the table waiting for her. As she entered he smiled and stood up, walking toward her with a grin that she returned. The two were childhood friends, having grown up as neighbor's in the city of Sanctum where those ascended lived, it was also where the five Seraphim Lord's lived. Tikora and Marianee meet one another because both their fathers were in the same unit; where Tikora's father was the Lieutenant and Marianee's father was the Commander, both which were in the Mirage Guild, the strongest Guild to exist which took their order's directly from Lady Ariel.

"Come on, Captain Scallner said that you and me were to scout out the area around the port." Tikora said as he grabbed his sword and shield. "Though we aren't Daeva's yet, if we keep moving at our pace and get the job done like we usually do, we'll be one in no time!" Tikora exclaimed with a grin.

"Alright then." Marianee said as a grin stretched across her own face. "What're we waiting for, let's go!" Marianee shouted as she grabbed her dagger's off the wall.

Saying goodbye to her mother she ran out with Tikora behind her, hoping to meet with their Captain before their two other friends awoke to join them. Though they liked Zalin and Zwellos, Marianee couldn't help but feel annoyed by them when she was with Tikora. It was one of the many secrets she kept to herself as she came to know the reason for her annoyance with them while she was with Tikora. Her crush on Tikora. She knew she had liked the boy for a long time, having grown up together, knowing each other since birth, fate kept them close; Marianee only hoped life would stay that way.

"There he is!" Tikora shouted as he ran beside her. "Captain Scallner!" Tikora shouted to the Captain, who looked up in surprise; before a smile crossed his face.

"Ah, Tikora, Marianee," He began, turning toward them. "How are you two today? Surprised to see you two without Zwellos and Zalin." Scallner observed, looking around for the other two mentioned.

Tikora laughed, before wrapping an arm around Marianee. "Not here with us today, just wanted it to be me and her." Tikora's smile grew as he rubbed Marianee's shoulder, making the girl giggle.

"As I've noticed. Well, not much to do…though we do have two ships coming in." Scallner said turning toward the docks and they saw two ships coming their way. "Scour the ships; make sure everything is where it should be. If there's an extra package, let the crew know." Scallner said, handing each a clipboard. "While it may seem boring, this is actually very important stuff to do. Also, alert me immediately if any of the crew starts acting suspicious." Scallner said and the two nodded as one of the ships docked.

"Alright, I see two more coming along; I'll give them the second ship. Go ahead and inspect the current shipment." Scallner ordered and the two saluted before doing their job.

For them, it was like just another day; a ship comes in, they inspect it, make sure nothing is unusual; maybe a fight or two will break out but nothing else aside from that. They had done the job since they were in their teen years, day in and day out; but they wanted to be Daeva's one day. Little did they know that would be coming along very soon.

 **Week Later:** Marianee, Tikora, Zalin a Spirit Master, and Zwellos a Gladiator roamed around Poeta; a continent under the watch of Sanctum; though only recruiter's, like them were given the task of watching over the region.

"So," Marianee began with a yawn. "What did Captain Scallner want us doing again?" she questioned, leaning against Tikora. "Well," Tikora replied. "He wanted us to see why there hadn't been any shipments from Poeta lately. He wanted us to go and investigate what was going on." Tikora stated, wrapping an arm around Marianee.

"Hey!" Snapped Zwellos, his eye brow twitching. "No lovey-dovey crap." Anger was obvious in his voice as Tikora slowly removed his arm, looking at Zwellos questioningly.

Zwellos had short black hair to right above his shoulders, slightly dark green eyes burned with a light fire of anger toward Tikora's and Marianee's closeness. He had a scruffy mustache and beard forming, unlike their friend, Zalin. Zalin had slightly spiky, light brown hair, light brown eyes; and he was slightly pale due to staying inside reading his books all day. Being a spirit-master required a lot of reading, being able to control your summons required countless books. A wind spirit stood beside Zalin, in his second form.

Among all his spirit's; his wind spirit happened to be his strongest; the wolf like spirit was black and white. He had a black body with white fur around his chest, down it's back with what was a skull with horns and a whitish/blue mane came from the skull. Its white tail swished back and forth as he watched his master obediently.

"Zalin," Marianee began as the wind spirit began growling. "I think he's sensed something." Marianee stated as she began to feel uneasy.

They were close to a small canyon; Dukaki had been gathering there and it worried the residents of Poeta, for there had never been such a large gathering of Dukaki in one area. Due to the worry, constant complaints and no shipment's the Daeva's decided to send some of the new recruits down there to fix the problems. Marianee, Tikora, Zwellos, and Zalin all saw this as a chance; a chance to become Daeva's, something they had been striving to become.

"Yeah?" Zalin began as he slowly looked around. "Well, he ain't the only one." Zalin responded as he opened his tome, electricity crackling from his fingers.

"Be on guard at all times, never know what'll happen." Zwellos explained as he unsheathed his great sword, the blade pointed toward the ground. "Someone might be around; I have the feeling of being watched." Zwellos stated looking around.

"Same here, you two aren't the only ones." Tikora said going back-to-back with Marianee, the assassin smiling at him. "Getting jumpy are we?" Marianee questioned Tikora, but he only looked over his shoulder at her, giving a grin. "Not when I'm around you." Tikora fondly said, receiving a blush and smile from her.

"Ugh." Zwellos almost gagged, rolling his eyes. "You two are making me sick." He complained, giving an annoyed face toward the two.

"Shh…" Zalin whispered harshly, worry in his eyes. "…We're being watched…above us, canyon side, to our left." Zalin whispered as his wind spirit began to growl harsher toward their left, wind whipping up around him.

They all shifted their eyes to the left, skyward and saw a small group of Dukaki, watching them intently and this worried Marianee. She knew quite a bit about Dukaki; they weren't very smart creatures within Elysea, but to set something up in the Kabarah Canyon; well…she knew Captain Scallner in Sanctum had reason to worry.

"Why are they watching us?" Zwellos whispered to Zalin, who hummed. "Their making sure we're not here to interrupt them." Marianee answered, glaring at the Dukaki, all who noticed and started talking amongst themselves.

Tikora looked at Marianee confused. "Interrupt them?" He questioned, brows furrowed. "They are obviously doing something within Kabarah Canyon that they don't want anyone interrupting. I believe they believe us to be interruptions." Marianee explained as she brought her daggers up toward her face, blades crossed as she crouched.

"I can disappear and strike them if you all so wish." Marianee offered, a smirk in her silver eyes.

"Heehee, only you can do it girl." Zalin state with a shrug and Marianee giggled. "Strike." He murmured and she nodded.

She suddenly seemed to fade away from sight and the Dukaki instantly started to chatter amongst themselves even more. Suddenly one of the Dukaki dropped from the cliff and the other four started to panic, but before they could move each one suddenly stopped and fell down, two more falling off the cliff they were on. Marianee suddenly reappeared and smirked at Tikora, Zwellos, and Zalin; and they smiled back at her.

"Good job girl!" Zalin shouted and making the other two laugh. Marianee smiled at the praise. "Hahaha, you know me; I get them before they see me." Marianne exclaimed before she looked around. "Hey Tikora!" She shouted catching his attention as she took a few steps back.

His eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. "W-wait Marianee, are you s-!" He was cut off as she laughed. "Catch me!" She shouted as she took a few long strides before jumping off the cliff. "Is she crazy!?" Zwellos shouted as she headed for them. Zalin cursed and was about to have his wind summon spirit help catch Marianee, but Tikora ran toward her.

"Tikora!" Zalin shouted but Tikora ignored him in favor of jumping toward Marianee. Marianee was a little confused, but soon realized why when an arrow hit Tikora's shoulder. "Tikora!" Marianee shouted in shock, even as Tikora growled a little in pain. The others gasped and began looking around, noticing a few more Dukaki's and realized one had an arrow.

As they landed back on the cliff, Marianee brought one dagger out and held it before her, eye's scanning the area around her before she looked at Tikora. He growled as he grabbed the arrow and yanked it out, looking at his shoulder and noticing the blue liquid running down his arm. He was confused before he suddenly felt light head and clutched his head as a searing pain shot through his body.

"Tikora?!" Marianee shouted, grabbing his shoulders as he growled in pain. "What's wrong?!" Marianee shouted but all he did was point to his arm.

Marianee examined his arm and took notice of the blue liquid as well and cursed. Poison! It would seem the Dukaki were smarter than they thought. Marianee began looking through her pack, before she found an antidote and began using it to clean the wound and stop the poison from spreading further. Despite how smart they seemed they used fairly common poison, and that made Marianee grateful. If it was custom poison, they would be in big trouble. Suddenly, before she could pour more on the wound began to heal itself.

"What?" Marianee questioned, silver-blue eyes wide in shock. Suddenly his body pulsed green as he growled and sat up, and when Marianee checked him more thoroughly, she noticed they was no poison in his body. The liquid was gone, and nothing about his body stood out as odd…he seemed…completely healed.

"Tikora," she started, helping him up. "Did you just expelled the poison?" she questioned and he looked at her confused. "What?" he asked, confusion in his green/blue eyes. "I thought you used an antidote." He finished, rubbing his head. "Tikora…you expelled the poison yourself." Marianee explained and he seemed shocked.

Before they could say more, Zalin's wind spirit came running over, barking at them. "What is it boy?" Marianee questioned the wolf-looking spirit.

It continued to bark and motion them to follow him, in which they decided it was best. They followed the spirit and eventually found Zalin and Zwellos on a cliff, they were on their stomachs overlooking a campsite and as they got closer Zwellos took noticed and waved them over.

"We got a problem." He said, as the two copied their friends. "See that cauldron there?" Zwellos questioned, pointing toward it. "What are they doing?" Marianee asked, worry in her eyes.

"That's Odium." Zalin said slowly and Marianee and Tikora gasped. "I had my earth spirit go over and take a look. He brought me a small sample back and I noticed it was Odium." Zalin said, gritting his teeth in anger.

"We have to stop them!" Marianee said in shock, her voice a whisper as to not alert their enemy. "If they successfully use that, won't it open an Abyss Gate?" Marianee questioned worried, and Tikora nodded. "Yeah, Odium helps Abyss Gates open wider and allow anything in…and the Dukaki work with the Tursin Krall…" Tikora stated, before he trailed off thinking.

"And the Tursin Krall work for the Balaur. It's the Balaur behind all of this." Zwellos finished for Tikora, and Marianee figured they had waited long enough. "We're stopping them now." Marianee said, eyes glued to the cauldron. "If we stop them now, we can set them back hundreds of years, maybe even centuries. It takes years to perfectly refine Odium, so they had to have been working on this for a long time." She explained as she stood and Tikora nodded, standing as well.

"I agree; we have no choice." Tikora said, unsheathing his weapon. "But only a Daeva can expel Odium and make it unusable." Zwellos objected, worry in his eyes. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to get creative." Tikora snickered back, a grin on his face and Zwellos sighed, standing. "I guess there's no debating about this, eh?" he questioned and the two nodded. "Alright…what the hell? I'm in!" Zwellos replied, bringing his great sword out.

"You all ain't leaving me out of this!" Zalin exclaimed, standing and giving his traditional grin. "I want to have some fun and blow stuff up!" he proudly stated as he brought his fire spirit out as he dismissed his wind spirit. "Alright, then here's what we'll do." Marianee stated as they backed away from the cliff as to not be seen. "Zalin, I want you to go around and catch their attention, blow up anything useful; I don't want them doing this ever again!" Marianee ordered and Zalin saluted.

"Zwellos!" Marianee called, catching his attention. "I want you to kill all that get in your way, protect Zalin; his Steel Skin won't protect him forever." She stated and Zwellos gave a quick nod. "Tikora, you and me will try to expel the Odium, if need be we destroy the cauldron, or tip the cauldron to pour its content out on the ground if we have to!" Marianee stated and Tikora grinned at her. "Alright, let's do this!" Tikora shouted and they jumped into the canyon going off in different directions as they landed.

They caught the attention of the Dukaki and immediately, as Zalin sent off a Flame Bolt, quickly destroying an odd construction, catching all the Dukaki and Tursin's attention.

"Ha-ha! Bring it on!" Zalin shouted in glee, eyes wide in excitement. "Zalin, you're insane!" Zwellos shouted as he used Taunt to protect his friend. "Oh come on, this'll be fun!" Zalin shouted as he used all his spirits, and summoned them all to attack the enemies. "This is what I live for!" he exclaimed as lightening began crackling around him in his glee.

Marianee and Tikora ran toward the cauldron, swinging at anything that attacked them; her mind focused on Tikora. How was he able to expel the poison? Why was he glowing…literally?! The center of his chest was giving off a small glow and he was stronger than Zwellos as the moment. It confused, and worried Marianee…had the poison done something? As they neared the cauldron, Tikora growled; it was a lot bigger than he thought.

"Come on!" Marianee shouted and began pushing on one side, ignoring the heat it emitted as it burned her hands. Tikora growled and began pushing as well, trying to get the contents to spill onto the ground, but the cauldron was too big, it wasn't budging.

"We have to do something else, this isn't working." Marianee stated as she saw Zalin and Zwellos struggling with the enemies. Tikora growled and climbed up the side, sitting on the ledge. "Tikora!" Marianee shouted in shock, what was he doing? "Trust me on this, I think I might be able to do something." Tikora stated as he began studying it.

For some reason he was oddly confident that he'd be able to dispel the Odium, something was telling him he could do it. He placed both hands above the odium and suddenly everything began glowing, him with it.

"TIKORA?!" Marianee shouted as wind began swirling all around as power coursed through the place. "Trust me!" Tikora commanded as the wind got harsher and the light got brighter, forcing everyone to shield their eyes, and blinding their enemies.

Marianee squinted to see what was going on before she gasped as she caught a glimpse of something feathery and her eyes widened a fraction. Did Tikora…grow wings?! She heard something that sounded like flapping and noticed the odd figures behind Tikora were indeed flapping and she gasped as she lowered her hand, were those…wings? Tikora grew wings! Tikora growled out as his palms glowed brighter before his eyes glowed silver as he thrusted his hands into the Odium, dispelling it and destroying the cauldron in the process. An explosion happened right where he stood throwing him into the air and he gave a quick shout of pain as he felt his arms burn a little but soon noticed he was fine…and hovering in midair? He looked around seeing all the enemies were dead.

"Tikora!" Marianee shouted in elation, eyes wide in awe confusing him, why was she smiling at him? Yeah he dispelled the odium, but what else did he do? "Well I'll be damned." Zalin said coming up beside Marianee. "You grew wings buddy!" he shouted in excitement. "I what?" He questioned as he slowly landed on the ground. "Look at your back." Zwellos said as he came up to the other side of Marianee.

Tikora did as asked and gasped as he saw two white wings extending from his back, making him fumble for words as he grabbed them, examining them in fullest. He…was a Daeva? Looking at his friends, he couldn't stop the startled and excited laugh from coming from his mouth.

"I'm a Daeva…" he said in realization, before his laugh reached its fullest. "I'm a Daeva, I'm an actual Daeva!" Tikora laughed and the others laughed with him. "Congrats Tikora!" Marianee shouted and Tikora nodded, he couldn't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

In Sanctum the group headed straight for the Lyceum, all Daeva's headed there when they ascended; Jucleas the Protector of Divinity was awaiting them…specifically Tikora, who was walking proudly. His own mother and father was there, smiling proudly at them as were a few others like Marianee's parents, Zalin own mother was there as were his brother and sister. And above all else, Lady Yustiel was there as well, smiling at Zwellos' friend becoming a Daeva. As Tikora stopped before Jucleas, the other's went to stand beside their family and Yustiel looked at Zwellos as he stood beside her, his adopted mother.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Yustiel whispered to Zwellos, watching as Jucleas and Tikora spoke. "Yes, I can't believe he did everything on his own." Zwellos commented with a smile, crossing his arms. "He wasn't alone Zwellos, you and your friends were there with him." Yustiel stated with a smile and Zwellos chuckled.

As Jucleas finished speaking, Yustiel touched his shoulder and nodded, asking to finish and Jucleas allowed her to do as she wished.

"I shall do this for you Tikora, knowing you since you were but a child." Yustiel started as she placed a hand over his heart. "Consider this a gift from me and the Seraphim Lords." Yustiel said as her hand began glowing. "This is for everything you have done Tikora, you saved Poeta, your friends and my son; we bestow this upon you." Yustiel said as the pure white wings began changing as they grew bigger and morphed, yet Tikora felt no pain.

His wings were still white but gold designs began taking place at the top of his wings, blue began growing along the tips of his wings and glowed as they spread about halfway through his wings and the gold edging stopped just above his highest feather, forming a few feathers of their own as Yustiels' hands stopped glowing. As she stepped back, Tikora rose from his bowing position and his wings stretched to their fullest, casting blue lights around the Lyceum and Jucleas smiled.

"Today you take your first steps as a Daeva…" he began and Tikora smiled at Marianee.

Marianee smiled back, she was happy for Tikora, he had finally reached his dream…now if only her and the others could reach that dream as well; everything would be perfect.

 **Two Years Later:** Marianee walked silently behind her three friends; Tikora, Zalin, and Zwellos all taking about how they ascended and reliving old memories. In the past two years Zalin and Zwellos themselves had ascended, Zalin and Zwellos both had similar wings, blessed by Nestor. Nestor was someone who was trying to figure out how to allow Daeva's to fly longer, and he was a friend of Jargon, Marianee's father, Legion.

 _ **'Marianee…'**_ a male's voice spoke, making Marianee freeze…she didn't recognize that voice.

"Whose there?" Marianee asked, spinning around but she got no response. "Marianee?" a voice asked and Marianee spun toward the speaker, seeing it was Tikora. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his blue/green eyes.

"Hn? Oh y-yes, I'm okay." Marianee said, looking down at the ground again, waving off their concern.

It's not like she was angry they had ascended, she just wanted to stay with them but the Seraphim Lords had stated that bringing a mere mortal along with Daeva's was a bad choice, that it wasn't smart. She felt useless against the enemies they'd been fighting, she wasn't strong enough to defeat them and she was getting dishearten. She knew that if things continued she'd be separated from them…so she began distancing herself from them.

"Are you sure?" Tikora pushed, hoping she wouldn't snap. "You haven't been yourself lately, and to-!" Tikora was cut off rather harshly by Marianee. "I said I'm fine!" She snapped out, making Tikora flinch back, Zalin go wide eyed and Zwellos jerk back. "I just…I just want to be alone right now." Marianee said and walked off, leaving her three friends staring at her worried in Sanctum Square.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zwellos asked Tikora who sighed. "She's losing hope." he responded, turning to look at Zalin and Zwellos. "I think she's giving up on being a Daeva." He explained and Zalin sighed.

"I doubt that." He responded, earning a shocked look from the two plated men. "I see her every day at the training ground swinging her daggers and trying out new moves, I highly doubt she's giving up." Zalin explained and Tikora with Zwellos exchanged worried glances…would she ascend?

 **With Marianee:** Marianee gave an angry shout as she swung at the dummy again, her daggers cutting it half as it clanked to the ground before another rose. Fueled by disappointment and sweat building she pushed her body to attack the next dummy as she sliced it open, destroying the dummy more than necessary. As she finished the practice round a few live monsters were let out of their cages and she defeated them as well, blood splattering the ground, covering her weapons and staining her body.

"Enough!" a voice shouted and Marianee gave a blank look toward the seats of the coliseum, seeing her father. "Dad…" Marianee mumbled as her father flew toward her, his wings tipped gold.

"You need to calm yourself Marianee, getting angry won't solve anything." Jargon stated with a soft tone, his silver eyes showing worry at how his daughter was treating herself. "Aion will grant you wings if you are worthy." Jargon soothed and Marianee growled frustrated.

"I have been trying to prove myself father!" Marianee shouted, earning a look of shock from Jargon. "I've been doing my best to prove that I can be a Daeva, that I can achieve what Daeva's can achieve! I just wanna be seen worthy by Aion." Marianee mumbled the last part weakly, she was losing hope, will and morale.

"Marianee…" Jargon whispered as he hugged his daughter close. "These things take time, it has taken your friends years to gain their wings, time heals all things. Like Siel had said long ago; 'time heals what power cannot'…your time will come." Jargon assured and kissed her forehead as she gave a shaky exhale.

"Will I ever be a Daeva?" Marianee asked, more herself than her father, but her father still felt the need to reply. "I believe you will…Marianee…" Jargon whispered reassuringly and Marianee nodded.

 **Verteron:** Marianee watched as Tikora, Zalin and Zwellos investigated the Abyss Gate, the General of Verteron was worried something wrong was going on as every now and then things above and around them got sucked in the gate. Fortunately, no one has actually been sucked into the gate but the General of Verteron still didn't want the take any chances. The resulting suctions though have made Tikora, Zalin, and Zwellos to have them evacuate the Citadel for a while, seeing as that was the only place being affected. Marianee had just finished evacuating the last group before she felt wind pick up and gasped as it grew stronger.

"It's doing it again!" Tikora shouted as he flew down to Marianee and held her.

His wings got caught by the wing though and yanked him, still holding Marianee, straight toward the gate; Marianee gasped as Tikora yelped and striking out with her daggers she was able to hold onto the platform above Verteron, keeping Tikora with her as she gripped the platform with Tikora. Looking toward her left she saw Zwellos and Zalin were holding onto a rocky area floating above Verteron not too far off, but the area wasn't moving so Marianee guessed they were alright.

"It's trying to suck us in!" Zwellos shouted to Marianee and Tikora, both whom nodded. "It won't stop until we're all sucked in." Zalin shouted as he grunted in strain to hold onto the floating platform.

Marianee grunted as the wind picked up and she tried to pull herself further onto the platform, fingers digging into the platform to get a grip but was futile. She slipped a little and gasped, even as Tikora tightened his hold when suddenly she slipped off.

"AH!" Marianee shouted but Tikora gripped her hand tightly, preventing her from flying off. "Tikora?!" She shouted shocked as he growled with strain of the harsh wind. "I won't let you go!" He shouted to her, trying to pull her in. "Marianee!" Zalin called out, worry in his dark brown eyes; his call grabbing Zwellos' attention.

Marianee tried to pull herself closer to Tikora but a strong gust of wind blew against her causing her to slip from Tikora's grasp. Her silver-blue eyes went wide as she was yanked toward the gate. "Marianee!" Tikora shouted in worry and let go of the ledge, allowing him to be sucked in with Marianee, hand outstretched for her.

"Tikora, Marianee!" Zalin shouted and Zwellos cursed. "Dammit, I'm following them!" Zwellos shouted letting go. "Right behind you!" Zalin shouted as well, both getting sucked into the portal.

 **Sanctum:** A soldier ran through Sanctum faster than she ever had before, she had to alert Jargon and the Lords, she just had to! Jucleas had already been told to alert the Lords but she had to find Jargon before it would be too late! She finally got to the teleporter to reach the guilds and found herself at the Mirage guild, running past the guards shouting for Jargon.

"Commander Jargon! Commander Jargon!" she shouted as she reached the lobby where he was sitting with some of his guild mates. He jumped as she entered, and looked over, surprise on his face.

"Yes Yuki, what is it?" he asked before he saw the look of horror and dread on her face. "We have an emergency!" She shouted and he grew worried.

 **With Marianee:** Marianee groaned as she slowly opened her silver-blue eyes and looked around…the place was dark…red and purple tinging in the sky here and there. She grunted as she sat up, feeling sore all over and noticed Tikora, Zalin and Zwellos had been pulled in with her. They lay unconscious around her and this worried her, where were they? How did they get pulled in? She felt something beside her and noticed her weapons before she grabbed them and stood, thinking to wake them. Before she could she heard some growling behind her and turned around, seeing an odd lizard-looking creature off to her side and gasped. A Balaur! She was in the Abyss?!

"INTRUDER!" the Balaur shouted and charged her.

Marianee reacted quickly, noticing her friends weakened state she struck at the Balaur; intent on keeping the Balaur at bay. She was unaware of a glow around her, nor that her daggers were actually affecting the Balaur; she was also unaware her friends slowly gaining consciousness.

"STAY BACK!" Marianee shouted as she struck the Balaur again, destroying the torso armor. Her shout caught Tikora's attention. "What-?" He questioned as he looked up, seeing Marianee faring against a Balaur. He panicked and tried to stand but found himself unable to as he felt like he was weighed down by lead.

 _'Marianee, please be careful...'_ He thought as he noticed it was the same with Zalin and Zwellos.

Marianee jumped back, avoiding a slash from the Balaur before she added a Rune to the Balaur and activated it and Tikora noticed it was Agony Rune, before she used her Ambush technique to get behind the Balaur and used Surprise Attack while it was confused. She then jumped over it again as it spun and used Beast Kick to send it back stunned.

"Die!" Marianee shouted as she finished with Assassination, killing the Balaur…but this only called a few more. "Marianee run!" Tikora shouted but Marianee stayed. "I won't leave you all behind!" Marianee responded as she charged the Balaur. "No! Marianee!" Zalin shouted as he struggled to stand as Marianee swung at the closest Balaur. "We got to help her!" Zwellos shouted as he strained against whatever bound them down.

Marianee decapitated the first before she moved to the next, the glow returning to her body before she felt her body pulse making her stop. She felt something weird pulse within her as power coursed through her, she held her head as pain shot through her skull making her wobble as the Balaur stopped…what was going on? One swung at her but it rebounded off a shield as it was blown away from her by an odd force, shocking her friends…what was going on?

 **Mirage Guild:** Jargon stood frozen on the spot with his guild mates…the Abyss?

"She's in the Abyss?!" Jargon shouted after he regained composure, his eyes wide in horror.

"Yes sir, we just got word from Tolbas Village that they saw three Daeva's and one human get sucked into the portal above the Citadel!" the woman replied, worry shaking her body. "The descriptions confirm it was Marianee, Tikora, Zalin and Zwellos." The woman explained and this worried Jargon, his daughter was only human! What were they thinking?!

"Sir, what do we do?" a soldier asked and Jargon growled. "We have no time to debate, gather the soldiers and get them ready, we enter the Abyss tonight!" Jargon commanded and the soldiers nodded. "Yes sir!" they called in unison and began moving.

 **Abyss:** Marianee felt her head pound more and her body felt lighter than she remembered and looking at her weapons she saw they were glowing and she felt stronger. She felt something behind her and spun, knocking three Balaur back as they cried in pain. Another approached but she swung at that one as well before she began dancing around the area, striking wherever she could, whenever she could. She would not loose, she couldn't afford to as her friends were weakened. She noticed a Balaur break off and run toward her friends, and her eyes darkened as she disappeared. The Balaur went to strike but suddenly stopped as blood leaked from his gut and Marianee materialized before Tikora who was the target.

"Marianee!" he shouted in relief as he saw her. "You shall not harm them." Marianee spoke slowly, yanking her weapon out and kicking the beast back. She stared at the remaining few and got into a battle stance, and raised her weapons. "Let the power of Aion purge you!" she shouted as she swung her weapons down, two arch's heading toward the Balaur right as two wings burst from Marianee's back.

Tikora, Zalin and Zwellos all gasped as she not only defeated the remaining Balaur around them, but at the glory of her wings. Her wings were pure white with blue covering the top with sigils embedded into the odd design, the sigils pulsed with a blue light. A few large feathers where purple with yellow centering while some other feathers had a blue shine to them. The blue topping went upward a little and had some feathers extending from them as well. The sigils were unreadable to them but they looked like they said something, though that went unnoticed as Marianee turned toward them.

"Are you all okay?" she asked, unaware of the wings on her back. Tikora could only nod as he tried to get his voice working. "…Your wings…" he mumbled and Marianee jerked a little…wings?

"You grew wings!" Zalin shouted in elation, slowly standing. "I knew you would eventually!" Zalin shouted as he slapped his head. "It was only a matter of time!" He laughed out and hugged her. "You did it!" Zwellos proudly announced, his eyes wide in glee. "You finally grew your wings!" He shouted as he stood beside her.

"And they look incredible!" Tikora finally found his voice, and stood running up to her. He enveloped her in a hug after Zalin let go. "They're amazing!" he shouted fondly and Marianee hugged him back laughing. "Let's head home!" Zwellos shouted and they all nodded as they teleported out.

 **Mirage Guild:** Jargon was getting impatient, where was his guild member's?! Soon they appeared but before they could depart a messenger appeared.

"Commander Jargon." The man said, grabbing his attention. "What?!" Jargon snapped, glaring at the messenger. "I suggest you head to Sanctum; your daughter is currently there with her friends…you might want to see what will happen." He stated seriously and Jargon nodded quickly, heading to Sanctum with his wife and guild.

As they entered they saw Marianee, Tikora, Zwellos and Zalin walk toward the Lyceum but Jargon and the others were transported to the Lyceum. "Marianee!" he shouted and she looked up in shock. "Father!" she shouted before she saw her mother, Tikora's parents, Zalin's family, Lady Yustiel who sighed in relief at seeing her and the guild. "What's going on?" Selena asked, noticing that Tikora, Zwellos and Zalin all had their wings out.

"Well…uh…you see…we were in the Abyss…" Tikora started, sweating a little as he earned some gasps and glares. "And Marianee here…she started fighting the Balaur…and well…" Tikora stopped as Jargon exploded. "You all took Marianee to the Abyss?!" he shouted, not having heard the whole story. "What were you all thinking?!" he shouted, silver eyes burning with anger. "She got sucked in!" Zalin immediately defended. "The Verteron Abyss gate sucked all of us in!" he explained, sweat beading on his face.

"Jargon…" Jucleas began, soothing the enraged Commander. "We are here for a special event today…" he started and Jargon stiffened…event? "Your daughter has…" Jucleas was interrupted as a voice rung out throughout the area. "Allow me…" a majestic voice sounded and everyone froze…no Seraphim Lord had that voice. That voice could only belong to… "AION!" Everyone shouted in recognition. "You are here?" Jucleas finished.

"Yes." The voice spoke again before a light shone in the area. "I have been waiting for this day, Marianee." Aion spoke and Marianee felt her heart leap…he was waiting for her? "I have been waiting for you to awaken, for the power that was within you to start shining, for your worth to be proven. That time has come." He spoke and an orb appeared and a scene began playing; when they were in the Abyss. "While in the Abyss you didn't hesitate to protect your friends, knowing that in their weakened state they wouldn't be able to protect themselves." The scene showed Marianee charged the lone Balaur and defeat it. "Even when you were obviously outnumbered and your friends begged you the flee, you did not. You stayed and fought, vowing you would protect them to your last breath." He stated before the scene showed her defeat the Balaur before disappearing. "You put faith in me to help you purge the Balaur in the current vicinity, in which I gave you my power to help in the defeat…as well as bestowing upon you an even greater symbol." He stated and Marianee felt her wings twitch.

"Reveal them." Aion spoke softly and Marianee smiled as she closed her eyes. She willed her wings to appear and as they did, everyone gasped as their eyes widened in awe…the wings were beautiful and they heard a chuckle from Aion as the wings sigils began glowing even more brightly.

"Those wings…are my wings." He stated and everyone seemed surprised as Marianee gasped and looked toward the light source. "Your…wings…?" she questioned, eyes wide. "Yes, you are worthy enough; my wings on you are proof of that, my child." He spoke and Marianee felt tears prick her eyes. "I am honored." She responded as she knelt, everyone following the act.

"I have chosen you…" he started and Marianee looked up. "to lead Atreia into a brighter age, I believe you are the only one to accomplish this. Hopefully with you at the helm, Atreia can become whole once again and everyone can live alongside one another in peace." Aion said and Marianee nodded. "I make a vow unto myself, I will see to it that your wish is fulfilled!" Marianee declared and her wings spread the sigils suddenly giving off a flash.

The sigils began to slowly remove itself from her wings, only certain symbols appearing before making a circle around the orb and a glowing figure stood before Marianee's mouth dropped in awe. Did Aion…manifest himself before them? "I believe you will achieve my dream…our dream." He responded and what looked like a smile appeared on the glowing face.

Marianee and everyone else smiled as the god slowly departed, pure white feathers left before slowly disappearing as well. Marianee smiled as everyone crowded around her, praising her on her ascension and admiring her wings, all unable to forget what happened. Marianee felt overjoyed, Aion had chosen her, specifically her to bear his wings; to be the one who takes his order's. Weeks passed by as the Seraphim Lords praised her as well, and Lady Ariel seemed to take a high interest in Marianee, asking the woman to always meet her; the two became quick friends. Yes, fate was looking kindly upon her.

 **Centuries Later:** Marianee smiled as she walked around one of the many gardens in Sanctum, Zalin beside her with his Tempest spirit alert. As a Daeva you no longer aged, you couldn't age; they had everything explained to them about what happened when you became a Daeva and the group couldn't be happier. The Seraphim Lords kept them together, specifically stating that no one tries to separate the group…unless you wanted to deal with Aion's wrath.

"So…" Zalin began as he dismissed his Tempest spirit. "Marianee, what would you say to making a guild?" he asked, grinning and she looked at him confused. "A guild?" She repeated and hummed. "Don't know, haven't really thought about it." she stated and Zalin wrapped an arm around her shoulder's. "Well, I say we should make are own guild!" he exclaimed, shocking Marianee. "Imagine it, a guild all our own, with you at the helm; Deava's Wings, we'd be unstoppable!" he shouted in excitement and Marianee laughed. "Yeah, that does sound cool. Deava's Wings, that's a pretty good name." Marianee stated and Zalin smirked. "Sounds good to me, we should make our own guild." Zalin stated and Marianee laughed.

Suddenly a messenger came running her way and stopped before her, face filled with regret. "Excuse me, are you Lady Marianee?" he messenger asked and Marianee, looked at him. "Yes, that would be me." she confirmed, before tilting her head. "Is everything okay?" she asked as Zalin felt dread grip his heart. "You have been asked to appear before the Seraphim Lords...immediately." he stated handing her the letter, before he departed.

"The Seraphim Lords? I hope everything's okay." Zalin said softly and Marianee nodded. "Want me to grab the other's?" he asked, and Marianee nodded. "It would comfort me." she stated and Zalin nodded as he left to grab the others. A few hours later as Marianee waited beside the teleporter that would lead her straight to the Seraphim Lords, Zalin reappeared with Tikora and Zwellos following him.

"Marianee" Tikora began, walking closer to her. "Is everything okay?" he asked, but she shrugged. "I don't know." she responded, placing a hand over her heart. "The Seraphim Lords wished to see me, but I want you all to come along so I can have some reassurance." she explained, and Zwellos chuckled.

"Alright, well" he started, walking toward the teleporter. "let's not keep mother and her friends waiting." Zwellos said as he chose the destination and the group disappeared from sight.

A little while later they saw their surroundings shift and morph before things came into focus and standing before them were the Seraphim Lords. Kaisinel, whom they saw first gave a silent, sad nod as they appeared. His stark white hair was mostly covered by the blue hooded outfit he wore, his purple eyes were softer than most would think and while he was usually withdrawn; he seemed to be regaining his closure with his fellow Seraphim Lords. Yustiel, whom was across from Kaisinel slowly lowered her head, her blonde hair framing her face and covering her eyes. She pulled her purple robe around her tighter as the sadness in the air began affecting everyone. Her action's worried Zwellos, Marianee, Zalin and Tikora...what happened? Vaizel, whom was looking at Yustiel turned his attention away from her to look at the group and sighed, his green eyes showing a mystery that the group couldn't understand. His reddish/brown hair matched his tan body, but the green robes he wore matched his eyes, making them stand out. They noticed an elegant bow across his back and that it looked like it had recently been used. When did the Seraphim Lords battle? Nezekan, who was clad in heavy black armor with a dark green robe overtop seemed to be unusually tense and silent; not looking the others in the eyes. Lastly they saw Ariel, whom looked more grim than the rest of her fellow Lords. Her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail that reached mid-back and her red/brown robes covered her mostly white dress. Her blue eyes were dark with such sadness, Marianee felt her body stop and her heart start beating rapidly.

"What's going on?" Zalin asked from beside Marianee, who barely heard him. "Why're you all so...grim?" He asked warily, something wasn't right.

"She didn't come alone like you said she would." Kaisinel commented, ignoring Zalin's question at the moment. "I thought you all requested she come alone." He said, looking to Yustiel, whom glared at him. "She shouldn't have to be alone when we call on her!" Yustiel snapped, shocking Zwellos. "With what she's about to learn, why put that on her?!" Yustiel shouted, angry at Kaisinel's cold comment.

Nezekan looked up annoyed. "Stop shouting Yustiel." he told the woman sternly, who looked at him shocked. "But Neze-!" she was silenced by a glare from her. "I said stop!" He ordered and she flinched back, and Zwellos glared at Nezekan. How dare he talk to his mother in such a manner! "Please stop..." Ariel said softly, catching their attention. "Lady Ariel?" Vaizel questioned, moving some of his reddish/brown hair away from his face. "We didn't request her to be alone, Kaisinel." Ariel said, looking at the youngest Seraphim Lord. "All we asked was she come to meet us as soon as possible." she explained and he sighed, looking away.

"..What's going on?" Marianee asked, slowly walking forward, her legs shaking as she could feel the sadness in the air. "What happened to make you all like this?" she asked and Ariel looked her in the eye, though Marianee didn't look away, seeing nothing but sadness in those blue orbs of Ariel.

"I..." Ariel hesitated...never a good sign. "I...regret to inform you...Marianee, that the Mirage Guild..." she stopped again as she brought a hand to her chest to calm herself. Marianee felt dread and horror build in her as Yustiel suddenly began crying and the others looked down in shame. "That your mother and father...have...passed..." Ariel finished and Marianee felt sadness fall on her.

"P-passed...?" she questioned, eyes wide in horror. "N-no...you're lying." she stated, tears forming as Ariel lowered her head. "That...that can't be!" she exclaimed, and Kaisinel sighed as he formed an orb in the center. "See it with your own eyes." he said as the group looked at the orb to see what happened.

 _ **Scene: The Mirage Guild was all battling, member's laid scattered about at some Fort, their bodies unmoving as the Baluar slaughtered them; relentless. Jargon was currently back to back with Tikora's father, Aaron who was bleeding heavily.**_

 _ **"Jargon, we have to retreat!" Aaron said with a grim look, but Jargon shook his head, face full of rage. "NEVER!" he shouted, shocking Aaron. "They killed Selena, and Lyana, you're wife! I will make them pay!" he shouted and Aaron growled before the two slashed at the Baluar closing in on them.**_

 _ **The battle seemed to fast forward as it showed the Elyos getting weaker and dying before it was only Aaron and Jargon left, both whom were surrounded by Baluar.**_

 _ **"So..." Jargon started, blood running down his face. "This is how it ends." he said as Aaron only nodded, eyes exhausted. "Yeah...looks like we won't be going home as hero's this time." he replied as Jargon gave a sigh. "Seems like it." he replied and raised his sword as did Aaron. "Marianee/Tikora...I'm sorry." Jargon and Aaron said as they began glowing and slashed their swords downward, destroying the Baluar around them, before a black blur covered their bodies and they both fell down...eyes lifeless as gaping holes covered their torso. -Scene Ends-**_

Marianee's eyes were wide in horror before she sunk to her knee's, eyes glowing silver before she cried out in sadness and pain, her wings emerging as they quivered in sadness, the sigils glowing as it forced the wings of everyone within the area to appear. Ariel looked at Marianee in sadness, feeling her own wings quiver at seeing the wings of Aion's Chosen quiver, and she held a hand to her mouth to stifle her sobs. How could she possibly ask her the next thing they wished her to do after telling her this?

"Marianee..." Kaisinel began, catching her attention. "We asked you here for another reason as well." he said, not beating around the bush.

Yustiel glared at him. "Give her a moment to gather herself Kaisinel!" Yustiel shouted, blue eyes harsh as her white and blue wings flared. "She just lost her family, let her gather herself!" Yustiel ordered and Kaisinel glared at her, his transparent wings flaring in anger as well.

"We don't have time to waste!" Kaisinel shouted, making Nezekan glare at Kaisinel, his gold and white wings folding against his back to calm himself. "We have to act if we wish to be better prepared so this doesn't happen again!" Kaisinel stated, blue eyes glowing. "Don't push her Kaisinel!" Vaizel shouted, flaring his white wings with dark green feathers; the wings themselves quivering in sadness and anger. "We need to give her time to process what happened." Vaizel said softly, hoping to ease his friend.

Kaisinel growled and looked away, his transparent white and light blue wings folding against his back as he tried to slowly calm himself. Marianee looked up in sadness, tears running down her face as she looked to Lady Ariel for guidance, who looked at her and felt herself breaking all over again. Tikora knelt to her and hugged her around her shoulder, his wings brushing against Marianee's in hopes of letting her know he's there for her. Marianee gripped his arms around her, closing her eyes in a feeble attempt to stop her tears from falling. Zwellos and Zalin looked at one another sadly...what now?

"Marianee..." Ariel spoke softly, her white and red wings flaring to catch the assassin's attention. "We...have something to ask of you." she said, catching to girl's attention as well as Tikora's, Zwellos's and Zalin's. "Will you...take your father's position?" she asked and Marianee's eyes widened. "What?" she asked, not sure she heard right.

Take her father's position? How? Wasn't the guild wiped? "Not all member's are dead." Ariel said, as if reading her thoughts. "Some member's are still alive, though few as they were are recruits, but the guild still lives." Ariel explained, before she crossed her arms, her wings folding as she felt her soul become calm.

"Will you take your father, Jargon's, place?" Nezekan asked, looking at Marianee, his eyes serious. "You will become the Commander of the Mirage Guild, you will have a Legion of your own; one you can be proud of." Nezekan said gently, hoping to persuade Marianee to fill her father's shoes.

Marianee looked at her hands, unsure of what to do while everyone awaited her answer...was this what she wanted? To take her father's place? To become like her father? While she had, at one point, entertained the idea of being like her father...now the thought made her feel sick. She didn't want to be just like her father, but she did want to have a guild to call her own.

"I..." Marianee began before thinking of how to word her thoughts. "I need time to think!" she exclaimed before teleporting out, shocking everyone, even the Seraphim Lords. "Marianee!" Tikora shouted as he disappeared as well. "So rude." Kaisinel commented with a scowl before the other two disappeared. "Give her time, she has a lot to process." Ariel stated and the Lord's nodded.

When Tikora, Zwellos and Zalin found her; she was pacing back and forth at a place she called paradise...Elten Forest. The green land had always been a favorite of Marianee's, she always came here to calm her mind, heart and soul...it was the one place she found peace. She was currently pacing back and forth in front of a waterfall, eyes wide as the panic was obvious in them.

"Mari-!" Tikora couldn't finish as he encountered and barrier and looked before him shocked. He outstretched a hand before him and noticed a ripple in the air and his jaw dropped in shock, he was kept out. Zwellos and Zalin both looked worried and shocked; worried because Marianee had never done this before, and shocked because a barrier is something assassin's normally can't do.

"What do I do?" they heard Marianee ask herself. "I mean...this is something I've dreamed of. I've always wanted to be part of the Mirage Guild, I've even entertained the idea of being the Commander...but now...the thought doesn't please me." Marianee said as she stopped her pacing, silver blue eyes showing a great deal of pain and sadness. "I don't know what to do." Marianee said as she clutched her head, too confused to think properly. 'I wish father and mother were still alive...they'd tell me listen to your heart.' Marianee thought before her eyes widened as she realized something.

 _'My heart...'_ Marianee thought as she slowly let her hands fall from her head and looked to her chest where a small glow was due to being a Deava. _'Of course, listen to my heart!'_ She thought in happiness as she remembered the words her father and mother always told her.

 _ **"If you're unsure of anything Marianee, just stop and think about what it is you truly want and need. It's call listening to your heart...no one knows you better than you know yourself."**_ the words came back like a flood and she slowly smiled; she had her answer. The barrier disappeared as Tikora, Zalin and Zwellos ran toward her; all of them looking worried. "Marianee?" Tikora asked and she smiled at him, silver-blue eyes showing joy.

"I've made my decision." she stated and the trio looked shocked, before they appeared back in the Seraphim Lords domain. The sadness that was once so heavy in the room had somewhat left, replaced with an air of anxiety and confusion.

"Well Marianee?" Ariel questioned, blue eyes hopeful. "Will you take your father's place?" she asked, clasping her hands together in prayer.

"My Lords" Marianee began and knelt, bowing her head. "I shall not take his place." she stated firmly, shocking them. "Why not?!" Kaisinel demanded, anger on his face.

"Because" Marianee lifted her face to return his gaze. "I am not my father, I am nothing like him; I cannot be him...but I can be me." she stated before she looked to them all. "While I had thought something like this would please me...the thought of trying to be like my father, being compared to him makes me feel ill." she stated and Yustiel sighed. "You fear you will never be like him, that you cannot surpass him." Yustiel noticed and Marianee nodded. "Which is why...I plan to make my own Guild." she said and their eyes widened.

"Make your own?" Vaizel questioned, and Marianee nodded. "Yes, make my own guild." Marianee repeated, before she looked Ariel. "I want to carve my own path, not follow someone else's path but make a new road for people to follow." Marianee said, before she gave a smile. "I want to start from scratch and work my way up, not start where someone else has started; I want something fresh." she said and bowed her head again. "So I am sorry...but I shall not take my father's place." she responded as she stood, head still bowed.

The Lords all looked at one another, wondering what to do. They'd have to find someone else to take his place, maybe a different guild leader. Ariel though was not thinking about the Mirage Guild anymore, she was thinking about Marianee and her Guild...what would it be called? Would it be better than the Mirage Guild? She could see where Marianee was coming from, she never did like being handed anything, she always liked starting fresh and rising up.

"Okay." Ariel said, shocking everyone. "My Lady?" Vaizel questioned, shocked. "I can see where you're coming from. Who likes following the same path as everyone else?" She asked with a shrug. "Carving your own path, your own future is actually rather exciting, I can see your reasoning." Ariel said with a smile.

"Thank you for understanding my Lady." Marianee said with a smile of her own. "Though I do have one request." Ariel said, catching her attention. "What is it?" Marianee asked and Ariel smirked. "Let me know the moment the guild gets off the ground, I'd like to see how far it goes...and I'd like to see what kind of Commander you'll become." Ariel said as she closed her eyes as her smirk turned into a beautiful smile. Marianee smiled herself and nodded. "Of course my Lady." she said as the group was teleported back to Sanctum. As their surroundings became clear, Tikora looked at Marianee shocked.

"Make your own guild?" he questioned and Marianee looked at him, before smirking. "You betcha, I plan to carve my own path!" she exclaimed ad Zalin laughed. "I guess our conversation earlier really caught your attention." He stated, before a smirk overcame his face. "But any guild you make, I'll be right beside ya; so I'm in!" Zalin said as he gave a thumbs up, and Zwellos smiled.

"You got me supporting you all the way Marianee." Zwellos said before Tikora gave a amused sighed. "What the heck, add me in there two, I want a part of this." Tikora said as he gave a thumbs up, and Marianee smiled. "So, what are you gonna call it?" Zalin asked, before smiling. "Daeva's Wings, like we spoke of?" he questioned, but she shook her head. "Then...what?" Tikora questioned and Marianee smirked.

"Ariel's Aion!" Marianee exclaimed, eyes shining happiness.

She would overcome the pain of losing her family and the friends she had made in the Mirage Guild, but she knew it wouldn't be easy. Now with another challenge of making her own guild, she will learn how to be a Commander and organize a guild; but she wouldn't be alone. She would have Tikora, Zwellos, and Zalin beside her every step of the way; and she would make more friends and allies than she thought possible. She knew Aion would help her every step of the way and she knew, with him and her friends...nothing would be impossible. She is a true Deava!


End file.
